Garage door assemblies typically include spring tensioned cables connected to lower panels of the doors. Frequently, the cables are connected to bottom cable connecting brackets which also mount lower rollers to guide the garage doors in tracks as the doors are opened and closed. When performing maintenance on these garage doors, it is frequently necessary to release the tension on the cables. This can be done safely while the doors are in their open positions or by simply releasing the tension of torsion springs. However, individuals, such as homeowners and occasionally trained repairmen, will sometimes attempt to repair a bottom roller without releasing the tension on the springs or will release the tension on the springs by removing the bottom brackets. Additionally, a child playing with a wrench has easy access to the bottom brackets of a garage door. Once the final fastener is removed from a bottom bracket, the springs retract rapidly causing fasteners, brackets, rollers, cables, and springs to become dangerous projectiles and create dangerous pinch points.
Thus, it is desirable to construct a garage door assembly that inhibits individuals from detaching the bottom cable connecting brackets without first releasing the tension in the springs. It is further desirable to have a garage door assembly in which the bottom rollers can be changed without releasing the tension on the cables.